Secret
by Riddicksapprentice
Summary: Riddick takes Jack and raises her. JR. Plz R
1. Secrets

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

Ok this might be confusing at first, it's starts out narrative but then goes into a Jack POV. If you are still confused add it in your review.

Jack and Jenna walked in through the front door to the apartment.

"Who's that?" Jenna whispered to Jack as they passed Riddick sitting on the couch drinking a can of beer.

"That's Richard. He's my guardian." Jack told her mocking the word. Jack saw Riddick didn't notice she brought a friend. "And that's his girl, Cassie." Jack pointed at the woman sitting next to him giving Jenna a smirk. The two made their way into Jacks room. Jenna sat at the desk and Jack took a seat on the bed.

"So where's your mom?" Jenna questioned opening a book she had been carrying.

"I dunno, and I haven't seen my dad in ages." Jack tried to sound like she didn't care.

"But isn't Richard your dad?" Jenna asked pointing towards the living room.

"No! We just live together." Jack smiled a big smile and laughed.

"Do you like Cassie?"

"About as much as I like the Black Plaque."

"She looked nice."

"Looks can be deceiving. She's a real bitch. She's only with him for the sex. If that's what you want to call it." Jack thought for a moment "Ewwwwww!" Jack squealed as she shuddered at the thought of the two of them in bed. Then Jenna too shuddered at the thought. Jack wanted Jenna to know but she thought Jenna might think her nuts. Why can't I tell Jenna or Riddick for that matter how I feel? Jenna and Jack started studying History of Ancient Earth, as Jack heard Cassie's voice yelling angrily at Riddick.

"I can't believe Mr. Nordstrom is gonna give us a test on Ancient Earth. They call it Ancient for a reason." Jenna Retorted

"Shhh." Jack said to Jenna putting her index finger to her lips and rushing to her bedroom door to hear what was being yelled.

In the living room

"I CAN'T BLEIVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO HIDE IT! WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR WHAT… A MONTH AND YOU DON'T TELL ME?" Cassie shrieked at Riddick.

"I didn't tell you because she's not exactly with me, plus it was a need-to-know and now ya know." Riddick calmly told her as his voice echoed through the hall.

"THIS… WHATEVER WE HAD OR COULD OF HAD IS OVER!" Cassie ended. All the girls heard where stomps and the slamming of the front door, they didn't hear anything after that for about five minutes. Then they heard Riddick's footsteps coming toward them. The two returned quickly to there seats as Riddick knocked on Jacks door.

"Come in." Jack giggled with Jenna. Riddick walked in looked at Jenna.

"Who's your friend?" He asked not in the politest manor.

"This is… Jenna." Jack said between the giggles.

"What so funny?" Riddick asked giving Jack a gaze she new very well.

"Um… nothing." Jack said trying to hold in her giggles.

"We where Just studying for a test on Ancient Earth." Jenna replied not looking at Riddick. He turned around leaving the room shutting the door behind him; they could hear his boots clanking on the linoleum.

"Jenna?" Jack turned her head towards Jenna giving her a blank face.

"What's wrong?" Jenna returned my blank gaze with a concerned frown. "I've known you long enough to know when you give me that look something's wrong." Jenna got up and took a seat next to me and put an arm around her.

"I have these feelings…"

"What feelings?"

"I feel…well I felt jealousy, but now I just feel like I'm being tore apart on the inside." I felt my eyes welling up, the tears fell involuntarily.

"Why do you feel this way?" Jenna tightened her squeeze around my shoulders.

"I've known Riddick for almost 5 years. He barley notice's I'm hear. You saw he didn't notice we were here until Cassie left. I'm glad the bitch's gone. She can rot in hell."

"I'm sorry you have these feelings towards him, and he doesn't even recognize you exist. But why haven't you told him how you feel, if you tell him he might change."

"Jenna… I have something to confess to you. Richard isn't normal."

"What do you mean not 'normal'?"

"His name is Richard B. Riddick. Escaped con/murderer."

"Oh. I thought Riddick died on T2 after the ship carrying him crash landed."

"After the ship crashed 6 out of 40 passengers lived. But the creature's picked us off one by one until Riddick Imam and I remained. Riddick saved Imam and me by flying a skiff off the planet."

"Tell him how you feel. I know I'd feel better. I could feel the tension in this room between you two." Jenna started to glow like she did when she had an idea.

"What are you thinking?"

"You can go out there and tell him why I stay in here and listen."

"No." I stood up. "I can't he'd think I was crazy or something."

"He'd probably act different around you yeah, but it would be worth it." Jenna stood up to face me. "To make it easer on you I'll leave."

"And leave me here alone?" My eyes ballooned into plates.

"I'll call you tonight around six to see how it went." Jenna walked by me grabbing her books leaving me there all alone with Riddick to tell him how crazy I was for loving him. I fell back on my bed as I heard the front door to open and close. I don't' know how long I laid there before I got up and sneaked into the kitchen. I hid behind a wall just a hair from the couch, I could hear Riddick's breathing, and the gulping sounds he made with every drink of beer. I sat on the floor with my back against the wall for 10 minutes before I got up the nerve to face him. When I stood up and got ready to turn the corner; Riddick stepped into my path.

"Waiting for something?" His voice low and tempting. His eyes shimmered in the dim light above. I could see every line on his face making the small half smile, he made every time it looked like I was doing something sneaky.

"I was just listening to the TV." I lied staring into his animal eyes. He took a step closer.

"I wasn't watching TV." He wrapped his right hand around my waist and pulled me close.

"I don't…" He interrupted me with a kiss. I broke the enchantment he had on me. "Why were you and Cassie fighting?"

"We were fighting over you." He told me as his lips gazed my ear, his voice rumbled in my ear drum making my body shiver.

"Over me? Why?"

"She thought I was your dad." I giggled when he said that to me.

"Riddick I…" He set a finger on my lips to prevent me from speaking.

"Shhh. I know. I've known for a while. You'll have to help me with this love thing."

"Love not part of the Riddick criteria?"

"I didn't know love felt this good." He swept me off my feet and carried me to the couch and laid me down.

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"And I have school. I should get to bed." I stood up and kissed him and tried with all my might not to skip to my room. That night I couldn't sleep, not for the life of me.

The next morning I got up jumped in the shower got dressed and started out the door when Riddick stopped with a hand on the shoulder.

"Leaving without a goodbye kiss?" His lips curved into a smile.

"Never." I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You call that a kiss." He embraced my small body with his large arms and gave me a kiss.

"I will see you after school." I walked out the door. School went horribly so when I got home I dropped all my stuff by the door and dragged myself to the couch knowing that when Riddick walked through that door he would make the day worthwhile. Riddick usually got home around 4 or 5. When I looked at the clock it was 5:30, I waited patently then it became 6 and 7. When the clock struck 7:30 I started to really worry, he'd never been late before he would walk through the door at 5 at the latest. I called Jenna to ask her what I should do I was so hysterical.

"Jenna, what do I do?" I cried to her over the phone.

"Calm down. I know he has a reasonable explanation for being late. Call his work; he might be doing some over time."

"Yeah that's good. He could be putting in a few extra hours." I hung up with Jenna and called the number Riddick gave me when he started his job, nobody answered. I sat on the couch with the phone a blanket and a cut-out of Riddick.

At 4:23 am the door swung open as Riddick staggered completely naked to the couch waking me with a startle. He sat next to me covered in nothing more then sweat and blood.

AN: I think you guys need to think about this chp. Mwahaahahahah.:)


	2. The Truth

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked giving a concerned look at him, searching for a cut.

"I had a problem when I got off work. These guys jumped me on my way home. They hit me in the back of the head stole my goggles, shiv, clothes, money everything. I woke up eight blocks from here naked with nothing but my hands to cover me up." Riddick shivered from the cold.

"You're not too bad to look at." I said grinning covering him with the blanket I had.

"The people on the street didn't think I looked too bad either."

"Well congrats Riddick. You've just been mugged. Are you ok?"

"Got bit of a head ache." Riddick rubbed his head.

"Let me see." I leaned back to see if he was badly hurt. "Riddick! There's a large gash in your head."

"I'll be fine."

"I better stitch that up or its leave a nasty scar." I ran to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit, the kit consisted of: A needle, threat, bandages, and a bottle of brandy. "Here." I handed Riddick the bottle of brandy and stitched up his head, after the large whole in his head was sowed together I sat back on the couch. I leaned on the arm as Riddick laid his head on my stomach and covered himself up with the blanket up to his waist. "Riddick I love you." Riddick tilted his head back and gave me a small grin. He slide his body onto the floor as he stood on his hands and knees looking at me. "What?"

"Let's play a game?" His eyes twinkled.

"What kind of game." I asked as is face turned into an evil grin. He leaned in and kissed me, the kiss grew more intense. The two of us stumbled to his bedroom and had a little fun.

The next morning

I turned over and opened my eyes to find myself alone, and in my bed. Where's Riddick? Was that just a dream? I started in his bed and ended up in mine. I slowly got up and slipped on my bathrobe and walked into my bathroom turning on the shower. I waited till the room filled with steam and I stepped into the water fall of warm water. I stood in the shower and let the water hit my face. I hear the door to the bathroom open, and I heard knocking.

"Taking a shower."

"I know. May I join you?" Riddick asked pulling back the curtain.

"I…um…" I stammered as his bloodstained body stepped into the shower. The water ran down his body washing away the try blood. His muscles glistened in under the water. His every curve seen by the not so dim light. A cut appeared on chest as the water ran down his body. I didn't mind it, didn't seem to catch his attention.

"I thought we could have a day out today." Riddick said reaching for my hand.

"Why the sudden change in heart?"

"What do you mean?" Riddick's lips came close to mine as my body started to shiver.

"You've been a killer for who knows how long, and suddenly you're a cuddly bear." I slowly swiped my hand on his cheek.

"I found love." He leaned towards me to kiss me but I pulled away.

"Love?" I asked softly. "You love me?" He leaned in more to show his love for me. "So last night wasn't a dream." I said out of the corner of my mouth our lips not parting. I grabbed the handle and turned off the water. Breaking the kiss, I stepped out of the shower; grabbed my robe then walked out of the bathroom into the living room. I sat on the couch wet and cold, shivering my ass off as Riddick came up behind me wrapping a large comforter around me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. His bare chest pressing against my back as his head leaned on my shoulder.

"I'm cold, and I have this weird feeling in my stomach." After saying that I felt acid crawl up my throat, I ran towards the bathroom and almost missed the toilet. I felt like I was being pump of all my fluid, I was still puking but had nothing left in my stomach. I spent three hours bent over the toilet, Riddick sat at my side holding back the shoulder length hair I had.

"I'm sorry I ruined the day for us." I turned my head slightly to my right.

"You're pale." His face blank as it was when we first met.

"Your eyes..." I looked at his eyes as they glimmered in the dark. I slipped from my knees to sit on my butt. "Their so beautiful, and you're shirt is so colorful." Riddick looked at me like I was nuts, maybe I was goin nuts at the time. He wasn't wearing a shirt so I was very delusional.

"I think you should lie down." Riddick picked me up and carried me to my bed. He laid me down and started to leave.

"Stay." I said grabbing his arm. He sat down on my side. "I don't want you to leave me, because I'm weak."

"I'm not gonna leave you." I fell asleep and slept for till the next morning.

"Jack. Jack." Riddick's whisper filled the room. I popped my eyes open and darted my eyes around the room and settled on him. "I'm going to work. Stay in bed." He turned around and left for work.

That night I was asleep when I heard the door open and close. I quietly go up and snuck into the living room. Riddick sat on the couch leaning forward. I got a little closer and I wish I hadn't, all I saw of Riddick's right leg was muscle and blood.


	3. The Tables Have Turned

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

He tied it together so it would hold as he sowed it together it made me sick I had to carefully rush back to my room and into the bathroom without him knowing I saw his leg. I wiped my mouth off with a towel and walked back to my bed, letting myself fall.

"What could have happened this time, did it happen at work or did he get into another bar fight?" I looked at the ceiling wondering why he spent most of his time and 'work' when he should be here with me. My eyes filled with tears as they fell down my cheeks and pooling in my ears. He should tell me why he was late and why he's hurt so badly, he really shouldn't keep secrets from me. I love him and he loves me, of course he _is_ still Riddick; a man so fierce he escaped Butcher Bay without so much as a bruise. I slept all day, maybe he came home then left again, but why would he do that when he knows I'm here sick? The sound of his boots hitting the floor grew louder, but they were different, as if he had a limp. I positioned myself so that I sat against the wall at the head of my bed. I didn't make much of an effort to cover up, I wasn't cold and I wore a pair of sweats and a white spaghetti strap tank top that barley even reached the top of my sweats. A knock came to my door.

"Come in Riddick." I shouted at the door. He walked in acting as though he'd never been hurt. "How was your day?" I asked curious if he was to tell of his leg.

"Ok. I thought about you all day." He came and sat on my bed next to me.

"I noticed you had bit of a limp you ok?" he gave me a solemn look. "Riddick?"

"We have to leave."

"Why?" I sat up in the bed starting to stress.

"Mercs were lurking around."

"They found us? How could that be, we covered our track farley well."

"Get your stuff together, we leave in an hour." I looked around and smiled. He stood up and walked out the door heading to his room. I feebly got up and gathered all my stuff. I didn't have much. I had everything I needed. I had a roof over my head 2 good pairs of jeans 3 good T's, a foldable bed, and last but not least a friend. I shoved my belongings in the black duffel and weakly walked into the hall taking a left to Riddick's room instead of the right to the living room.

"Riddick…" I stood in the door way of his room with my duffel behind me. "Do you really love me, or am I just someone to use and blow off?" I walked towards him weakly and slowly as he turned around. His bright eyes gave me a look I'd never seen from him before. He took my hands and looked right at me.

"The mercs aren't on my tail."

"Then why are they here?" I asked confused and in pain.

"They came looking for you."

AN: sorry about the short chp. I thought a surprise was a good ending. Hope you liked it.:)


	4. My Hero

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.) Ok I know I'm in Jack's POV, I'm hoping soon to go into narrative or Riddick's POV. Tell me what sounds better or if I should do both.

I never thought my past would come back and haunt me like it has. I looked at Riddick with sorrow and hate.

"What's wrong?" Riddick asked looking at me with questioned eyes.

"6 years ago I ran away from something, something that should have killed me and taken my father." I turned my head to my right looking at his floor. I wiped my eyes trying to think of what I should say. If I should tell him what I was and the dream I had. "Riddick, this armada of dark soldiers came to the planet my dad an I lived on 6 years ago, they were gonna kill me and take him as a captive; but instead he was killed and I had a stream of luck and got off the planet getting a spot on the Hunter Gratzner." I looked back at him as his eyes left my face and went to the door of the room. "They want to know what happened and how I got away. These soldiers kill or kidnap every adult on the planet and kill the children." I broke down and fell against Riddick I was so weak.

"It's ok. I'm here." Riddick held me; my head lay against his chest. I could hear the steady rhythm of his heart. My sobs muffled by his chest.

"What am I gonna do?" I looked up from his chest to his face. He dried my tears and gave me something I've never seen from him before. He gave me a smile. I knew he would never cry, not even if I died in his arms or by his hands; but a smile was good enough not like I was gonna die soon. "Riddick?" I asked biting my lip. "What is a Hero?" Riddick's eyes got dark and he pushed me away. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked trying to choose my words carefully. "I dreamed of a man like you, when I was little. A man, a Furyan man that would come and save me from a horrible fate." I chuckled and made a quick smile. "Of course I was 8 and wanted a prince on a white horse like in the stories. Sad thing is…horses are extinct." Riddick picked up his duffel, grabbed my hand and guided me out the door; me almost missing the strap of my duffel as he pulled me.

Riddick sat at the controls of the skiff he 'borrowed' and stared at me with his magnificent bright eyes. The skiff much like the emergency skiff he, Imam, and I rode off the planet in.

"I miss Imam." I wanted to cry but didn't want Riddick to think me weak. Who am I kidding? I was weak I wanted to cry and I would cry if he thought me weak or not. "Dunno what to feel anymore. Do I feel sad or angry? Maybe I just feel bad. Or like I'm gonna be sick!" My face turned green and Riddick's eyes widened and I ran for the back of the skiff barley making it to the small little plastic bag full of paper and stuff to suck up puke. I slowly walked back to my seat beside Riddick holding my stomach. "I don't know what to do or what to feel. I just don't know." I thought a moment. "How can I get eyes like those?"

"You gotta kill a few people." Riddick replied still watching me.

"And get sent to a slam where they tell ya you'll never see the light of day again." I turned my head to my right and looked at the floor. "Have you ever heard of the name 'Irgun'?"

"Irgun?" He asked with a hint of question in his voice.

"I had a dream. You fought a man named Irgun and killed him while being watched by the dead." I knew he thought me crazy, but at the time little did I know that Riddick was too fight this man, and that every dream I had, had that day would come true. "I also dreamed you saved me from a burning wall of fire; and killed the leader of a great legion vast." I bit my lip to hold in my excitement that seeped out of my body like water in a dam full of cracks.

"I'm no hero." Riddick looked over at me from his gaze outside the skiff. I stood up and took the two or three steps to his seat and set my hands on his shoulders.

"You're _my_ hero." I wrapped my arms as tight as I could around his neck as I felt something I had never felt before. It was familiar in a way but new too. It was love, true love, but not from me; it was to me. Riddick had hugged that day like he had never hugged me or anyone ever before, and I wasn't soon to forget it. I loosened my grip with one question in my mind. "How did you learn to fly? I know you're not a man to open up, but I love you and I would never betray you; and somewhere deep in that 'black' heart of yours you know that." I returned to my seat.

"I spent two years in the military on Star 9 in the Igneon system. I was a fighter pilot." Riddick told staring at the stars in the great black beyond.

"Oh. So that's how you learned most of your flight skills. Please, tell me why on your last mission did you kill all 500 of you're platoon?"

AN: Ok I know, I know it was short. I've run into a small block in my road, but I've been doin some reading and I hope to finish and post chp 5 soon; that is if I get enough reviews. So those of you who read this fic and don't reviewwaves finger naughty you. Plz R&R.:)


	5. Her Dangerous Secret

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.) Sorry to do this to you but I'm goin from first person to narrative so this isn't in Jack's POV anymore. If ya don't like tell the judge.

"I didn't." He replied turning his gaze to Jack.

"That's all I wanted to know." Jack sat uncomfortable knowing Riddick was the only one to make it out alive out of 500 men. "Riddick…" Jack said out of the blue. "I have a confession to make." Jack broke down and started crying, she curled up, putting her knees to her chest. "The mercs aren't after me just for that reason. Before I hitched that ride on the Hunter Gratzner I killed a man, a few men. It was an accident." Jack revealed, trying not to look at the man next to her. She scooted off the seat and onto the floor, crawling to the back of the skiff and settling in one of the corners still crying. Riddick walked over to her and squatted down in front of her. "The first guy was drunk and I don't know what he was doing but he came after me. He had a gun in a holster on his side, when he came for me I pulled it out and pointed it at him; he came at me again and I shot him. The other four men came when they heard the shot. They saw the man on the ground and then they stalked towards me. I shot them one-by-one, I was too scared to do anything else. It's haunted me since." Jack wrapped her arms around her knees at her chest. "You're the only one that knows." She tightened the grasp around her knees and cried harder.

"It's ok." Riddick assured her getting a little closer, and enclosed his masculint body around her tiny frail one. She let go of her knees and grabbed him by the waist pulling him next to her.

"Protect me?" Jack asked as she sat next to him with her head in his lap; face facing his.

"I will."

"I know you would have left me there; but you didn't. You came back for me." She laid a hand on his un-shaven cheek. "You're mine forever." He leaned down to kiss her, their lips inter-locked; the kiss grew more intense as the tension between them grew. "Don't leave me." Jack said breaking the kiss. "It would kill me. I would become an empty shell." The kiss returned to where it was paused. Her hands moved from his cheeks to the back of his bald head. She slipped off his goggles with him not caring. He had the one thing that mattered in his shit-hole of a life in his arms, which he would never let go. The kiss grew into more then a kiss. Running her hands down his back to the edge of his black wife-beater, she pulled it up over his head; as he pulled off her t-shirt. She unbuckled his belt and un-buttoned his pants; he slide his hand down her sides to her waist un-zipping her pants. They stopped as he pulled off his boats and she pulled off hers. The kiss was again reinstated. She pulled a blanket off one of the seats close by, pulling it over them both; their bodies intertwined.

1 hour later

Jack lay on her right side with Riddick's masculint arms around her. He lay sleeping, his breath hitting the back of her neck. She never wanted this moment to end. She didn't want him to know her ugly past. She had skeletons in her closet she didn't want known. Jack loved Riddick but didn't want to hurt him. She knew who and what she was, she didn't think Riddick would understand.

What am I supposed to do? Do I show him my skeletons or do I keep them locked away. Riddick started stirring and growling in his sleep. Jack didn't want to wake him, she new how much sleep he got every night. She knew he had peace when they were together 'physically.' She knew he found peace because she gave it to him. She turned over still under the protection of his naked arms; she slid her right arm over his side and wrapped it as far as she could around him before her hand hit the floor. Jack felt the warmth of his body to hers. She slid her arm back towards her, and rubbed Riddick's stomach savoring this moment. The sweat on his chest put there by her.

She liked the way she put a smile on his face, how his eyes glowed with something she had never seen from him before. For her time just stopped. She laid her right hand on Riddick's cheek and smiled. Her thumb moved back and forth across the ruff terrain of his cheek. Riddick's eyes opened seeing Jack facing him with a big smile on her face.

"I've never been so happy." She kissed his forehead as a tear ran down her face. Not two or three, only one. She quickly wiped it away before he could see it. Riddick turned over so he was lying on his back and looking at the ceiling.

"You tired me out, I'm exhausted." He put his hands under his head; Jack laid her head on his right arm as it set under his head.

"Destination reached." Stated the computer.

"Have you seen my pants?" Jack asked Riddick looking around. "Oh here." She said grabbing them off one of the extra seats. She threw Riddick's pants to him; he pulled them on under the covers and stood up glistening in what little light there was. He looked weak to her, like he was sick.

He doesn't look too good. she thought. Wait… he looks good, but sick. her lip gave a small piece of concern. Beads of sweat just rolled off his body.

"Riddick… are you ok?"

"Fine." He grunted. He slowly walked to his seat and sat down. Jack laid a hand on Riddick's chest. She jerked it away, his skin burnt hers.

"You're not fine. You're burning up." She looked in a few bags they brought, not much food but plenty of water. She grabbed a bottle of water and stood towering over Riddick. She un-screwed the lid and poured it over his chest, then over his head. The water turned into steam after a few seconds of coming in contact with Riddick's skin.

This can't happen. I didn't know doing that could make him sick. She thought with a lot of concern. She looked at Riddick getting weaker every second.

"I'm sorry." She fell in her seat. She gazed at the floor. "It's my fault your sick."

I knew that at times it would be hard to control, but I didn't know I could make a person sick. She thought. I've killed Richard B. Riddick, known murderer and killer; the con that could escape anything.

"I love you Riddick. I'm sorry." She said still staring at the floor.

AN: Will Riddick die or will Jack save him? To find out stay tuned for chp. 6. Hope you liked. Plz R&R:)


End file.
